


The Second Captain

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: The Avengers' compound in upstate New York was created to house all Avengers and give them a base to work out of. Steve and Bucky discover how important it is not to lose things while there.





	The Second Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little bit after Tessa's first birthday, so sometime around September 2020.

“I can’t believe you lost her!” Steve scolded.

“Well _you_ texted me. I looked at my phone for two seconds!”

“Then hold her hand.”

“She’ll only hold my right hand and it’s not like the metal hand is touch screen friendly.”

“Then wear a glove or something so she'll hold your hand, Buck, I don't know. ”

“Ah yes, just carry a glove around with me and whip it out every time I need to use my phone when I'm with Tessa. At least I use my thumb to text and not my index finger.”

“Now what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you text like an old man, Stevie,” Bucky put his hands on his hips.

“I don’t text like an old man! I use emojis!”

“You _overuse_ them, Steve. You should use them sparingly and only when necessary,”

“I’m sorry I’m not as tech savvy as you and Petey are. And by the way, Vision can use a touch screen and he’s made of vibranium.”

“Vibranium and human skin cells.”

“I can’t believe you lost her,” Steve muttered and shook his head, “I haven’t even baby-proofed this place.”

“That’s because Tony won’t let you,” Bucky reminded.

“Which is total nonsense!”

“We don’t live here anymore, Steve! We come here with her what, like, once every two weeks or something?”

“Tony has a kid, too! Why hasn’t Pepper made him baby-proof?”

“Because Tony doesn’t live here either. I don’t think they’ve ever brought Morgan out here. And there are plenty of adults who live here full time.”

“Which is why you should have been keeping track of her,” Steve retorted.

“I told her to stay still!”

“She’s one, Buck. You really think she’s gonna listen to you?”

“Listen. She couldn’t have gone far. I ordered Barn Door Protocol, so unless she figured out one of Tony’s codes she has to be inside the compound.”

“Okay, okay, okay. Let’s think this through rationally.”

Bucky threw his arms up and rolled his eyes. But Steve was in Captain America-mode; might as well let him take the lead.

“So we’ll split up,” Steve started.

“No way!” Bucky interjected, “I let you go off alone and next thing I know you’re blaming me for losing you!”

“Fine,” Steve sighed, “we’ll look together.”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and lead the two towards the kitchen.

“Make sure you look in all the cabinets,” Bucky instructed.

“Why would she be in the cabinets?” Steve asked, slightly suspicious. “I put locks on our cabinets before she was even crawling, how would she know to get into one?”

“Hey, I know what you’re implying, Punk. I didn’t teach her nothin’! I did have sisters though, I saw what kind of crap they got themselves into; whether shown how to get into it or not. I bet you probably got into cabinets and shit when you were a baby.”

“Of course I did,” Steve agreed, “But I all kinds of stupid things when I was old enough to know better. But she’s a baby! Our baby. Are you even listening to me, Buck?”

Bucky had wandered away from Steve and towards the fridge. He was kneeling next to where a beam of sun was shining in from the window.

“Bucky what are you doing?” Steve walked over and saw Bucky petting an orange cat.

“Goosey,” Bucky responded. The cat stood up and nuzzled against Bucky’s legs.

“C’mon we need to find Tessa. There’s no time to waste petting the cat.”

“Well maybe Goose knows where she is,” Bucky suggested.

“Buck. It’s a cat. Named Goose. He’s been around since the 1980s. He’s ancient. He’s not finding anything we can’t.” Steve crouched down to look Bucky in the eyes.

“Don’t underestimate him, boys,” the two super soldiers heard Carol say from behind them, “He can be pretty unpredictable.”

“Danvers, he’s a cat. He’s not even the Black Panther type. Just a regular, old house cat,” Steve didn’t bother to look up. Bucky was too preoccupied with Goose.

“Whatever you say, Rogers. Just thought you two might want some help; seeing that your daughter is missing and all.”

Steve, realizing that he had lashed out because of frustration got up to talk to her. He turned to the other captain; expecting to apologize and not see his daughter who was tugging on the collar of Carol’s t-shirt.

“Daddy,” Tessa smiled once she noticed Steve looking at her open-mouthed.

At the sound of her voice, Bucky stood up with a huge grin.

“You found her!” he exclaimed. He looked over at Steve; and pushed up at his jaw to close his mouth.

“Yeah,” Carol smiled smugly, “Just found her wandering around the compound. Was able to catch her by holding out a cookie.”

Steve found his voice and muttered, “We don’t really give her sug- “

Bucky clamped his hand over Steve’s mouth, “Thanks for finding her.”

“No problem,” Carol smiled, handing Tessa over to Bucky, “Maybe keep her on a leash next time.”

“She’s too smart, would probably get Steve and I tangled up in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after I saw Captain Marvel (for the first time)
> 
> Why is Captain Marvel on earth? Who knows. All I know is that I love her and I love that damn flerkin and they needed to be in the story one way or another.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!! :)


End file.
